Saburo Hyūga
'Approval:' NPC 'Appearance and Personality' Saburo is honorable and very strict, although he has good intentions. He's under a lot of pressure to lead the clan by setting a good example and maintaining traditions. 'Stats' (Total:205) ' '''Strength: 28 ' 'Speed: 27 ' 'Intelligence: 15 ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 22 ' '''CP:0 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Byakugan ' '''Genin 2: Full Body Chakra Expulsion ' 'Chunin: Taijutsu ' 'Jonin: Wind Release ' 'S-Rank: Water Release ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 25 Banked feats: 0 # 360 degree and X-ray vision # Chakra Vision - Allows user to see chakra and chakra points within someone's body. # Gentle Fist - Allows use of Hyūga-style taijutsu that disrupts the victim's chakra pathways. 5 CP/use, which deteriorates 5 CP of the victim's chakra if hit. # Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body # Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists # 8 Trigrams Vacuum Palm / Air Palm - Allows user to shoot pressurized chakra from hands from close to mid range distances. # Kaiten - User spins and pushes out chakra to make a great defensive spinning vortex. 10 CP for a short burst, 20 CP for a longer lasting defense # Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms # Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms # Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms # Revolving Heaven Technique - One of the secret techniques of the Hyuuga. This allows the user to rapidly spin and create a chakra barrier that is almost impossible to break through. It has been known to deflect things such as ninjutsu and taijutsu. # Eight Gates (Gates 1-4) - The user has the ability to unlock the first 4 gates that limit their chakra network, in exchange for a vast increase in power. (10 CP per turn with a +3 increase of Strength and Speed) # Eight Gates (Gates 5-7) - The user has the ability to unlock the gates 5-7 that limit their chakra network, in exchange for a vast increase in power. (20 CP per turn with a +5 increase in Strength and Speed) # Eight Gates (Gates 8) - The user unlocks the final gate, the 8th gate. This gate floods the user with a power even stronger then the kages, but will kill the user as soon as its over. (User will gain +20 speed and +20 strength for End/5 turns, but will die after it is used). # Daytime Tiger # Front Lotus # Morning Peacock # Water Release # Wind Release # Wind Release 21 - 25 stats Equipment *(cost) Equipment Example *(cost) Equipment Example 'History and Story' Saburo is the younger brother of Gonkuro, who was the heir to the Hyūga clan until his death at the age of 17. There are hints and rumors that Gonkuro's death was no accident, but an assassination plot that had targeted both Gonkuro and his father. Thus, until Saburo was 13, he was always in his older brother's shadow and could never measure up to him. Even after Gonkuro's death, Saburo was constantly compared to his brother in unfavorable terms. From the moment of his brother's death, a number of grave responsibilities were impressed upon Saburo as the new heir and his every move was scrutinized and heavily criticized. When Saburo reached the age of 22, his father died, leaving Saburo in charge of the Hyūga clan. With the assistance of the main branch elders, he leads the clan. He has three children. Category:NPC Category:Konoha Category:Hyuuga